villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Moonie
C.W. Moonie, also known as Mr. Moonie, was a villain in the 2000 AD comic strip Judge Dredd. He was a recurring antagonist in the Luna-One Saga. Biography Origins In spring of 2014, he was one of many who accepted the challenge of finding life on the moon, with the reward being 10 million credits and was determined to get the prize. He went through many dangers during his search including discovering an river of running mercury and the dust storms which could shred people in seconds. He refused to give up and eventually found life, but unfortunately it was a microscopic virus which swelled an victims skull. While a mass programme of vaccination had began most of the victims infected died but Moonies survived with an mutated appearance. He then hid himself and with his 10 million credit prize he began to take control of the Moon. Assassination Attempts After finding out about Dredd being the new marshal of Luna-One, he first attempted to blow up the ship he's travelling on with the Killjoy Destruction Missile but Dredd manages to save the ship by heading straight for the missile and firing Retro-Rockets which destroyed the missile. After arriving at Luna-One in his apartment, he had an robot Fred 1 pretend to be Dredd's robo-servant, but after it failed to stab Dredd, it attempted to self-destruct, taking Dredd with it but Dredd threw the robot out of the window, destroying it. Futsie After Arthur Goodworthy, employee at the giant Moonie Enterprises Complex, was called to the scan-cube, Moonie threatened to him that if he doesn't finish his paperwork by midnight, his contract will be terminated (he'll be killed). After working all day non-stop, Arthur eventually completed his paperwork and was happy that he was saved until a drunk employee celebrating New Year's Eve threw the paperwork everywhere, messing everything up and he went into a Futsie (also called Future Shock, people who are unable to cope with the pace of modern technology) and proceed to smash several people on the head with a bat. After Arthur's son, Arthur Goodworthy Jr, told Dredd that his father has gone Futsie and while Dredd and the boy search for him, surveillance managed to find him and informed Dredd of his location, where Dredd knocks him out before he attacks Dredd. After knocking him out, to thugs of Mr. Moonie arrived and told Dredd to stand aside and let them kill him due to his contract being terminated, Dredd refuses and manages to knock them out and Dredd sends Arthur Goodworthy Sr. to get treatment of his condition and goes to confront Moonie. Meeting Mr. Moonie Dredd and his Robo-servant, Walter arrives at Moonie's Ranch and Mr. Moonie order his robot receptionist let Dredd in to confront him. Dredd and Walter suspect it's a trap and they encounter Mr. Moonie sitting on his chair, Moonie greets Dredd and Dredd attempts to arrest him, but discover that he's just a Lunar Projection. He then let's Dredd and Walter go through his own exhibition of his achievements, explaining his past while Walter almost fell into the mercury river and Dredd was almost killed by the Dust Storm. They then reach Moonie and after Moonie compliments Dredd, he offers Dredd to join him in taking over Luna-One, but Dredd states how he's thinking about power. Moonie then explains that power is all he has left and then reveals his face to Dredd, which has horribly mutated due to the virus he discovered. Dredd tries to arrest Moonie but he puts a glass cylinder slid around Dredd and Walter, trapping them. He then proceeds to suck out the air and Dredd starts suffocating until Walter does strong sonic waves which destroys the glass, but severely damages Walter. Moonie then attempts to escape from Dredd but Dredd stuns Moonie. He was then sent to prison. Personality He's shown to be uncaring of others, shown when he sends his thugs to kill Arthur Goodworthy when his contract is terminated. He's also power-hungry, repeatedly attempting to assassinate Dredd due to the risk he poses. When Dredd encounters him though, he's generally affable and even compliments Dredd after he went through his exhibition and offers Dredd to join him, but after Dredd refuses, he coldly attempted to suffocate him. Category:Criminals Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Category:Greedy Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Mutated Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist